This invention relates generally to disc brakes, and more specifically concerns the elimination of problems having to do with undesired wear of such brakes on vehicles.
Vehicle disc brake wear may occur when the brakes are not actuated due to the fact that one or both brake pads may come into inadvertant engagement with the rotating disc, such engagement described in "drag". Such wear is undesirable as it requires more frequent replacement of the brake pads. While it is possible to positively retract the pads from the disc, floating calipers on which the pads are usually carried tend to slide back and forth due to inertial forces as the vehicle turns corners while the brakes are not actuated, with the result that the pads come into engagement with the disc and undesired wear results.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,625 provides one unique solution to such problems.